When a user searches for information about an item, the user may receive various details about the item. For example, if the user searches for the item on Google®, the user may be presented with a list of Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) of web pages containing information relevant to the item. Or, if the user searches for information about an item from a local commerce application, the user may receive information pertaining to local commerce of the item, such as local stores that have the item in stock, the prices for the item at the local stores, and so on. Furthermore, the user may be given the option to purchase the item from a local store so that the item is waiting for the user at the local store. Some local commerce applications, such as RedLaser®, may incorporate barcode-scanning technology, which allows the user to scan a barcode of the item to receive the information about the item.